Second Time
by clam theif
Summary: Obsession has varying levels, from adoration and respect to stalking and rape. This is a combination of both. What happens, when someone who respects and adores someone ends up being violated by them? Who knows. ByakuranxLeonardo- 100x00


"Ne, Leo-kun?" Those clear, grey-blue eyes stared lazily out the window, focusing in on the clouds and such that passed by the glass, enticing his peripheral as they fluttered by. He only barely heard his name spoken, but it mattered not. His eyes were too intent on following the clouds outside. It must have been windy for they were moving quickly, more quickly than normal clouds were supposed to.

"_You're being talked to, Leo._"

It was only when this other voice, almost sinister in sound, with the alluring tingle of scheming, entered his mind, that the boy found his dark, disheveled hair being tousled around.

"Ne, Leo-kun, whatcha lookin' at?" came the friendly, but rather menacing taunt of the man he served.

Master Byakuran was a good five years Leo's senior. Or, Guido if you rather. But Master Byakuran was attractive—for a man that is. His body was so slender, and yet, it was perfectly proportioned. He was always dressed in all white, even when he was naked. His flesh was a white as the clothing he wore. It was odd for an Italian, as they always seemed to have naturally dark flesh. But Byakuran didn't. His hair, his skin, even his eyes, everything about him made his complexion very un-Italian. He almost seemed Scandinavian because of how pale he was, but it was what made this made alluring. And it wasn't only that. It was how he spoke.

Everything that came from Master Byakuran's lips had this seduction to it. He could be saying the simplest things—like right now—but there was this icy chill to his words. An icy chill that drew people in, and made others curious. It was a beautiful way of speaking. No matter what language that man spoke, it was always spoken with such ease and subtlety…Whether it was Italian, English, or even Japanese, that man knew how to chose his words and make them wondrous.

"A-ah, nothing, Byakuran-sama." Leo said, turning and bowing towards the man. He truly felt as if he was in awe of this man. Leo, in comparison, had a very similar appearance to the head of the Millefiore family. However, his hair was dark and almost foreboding. His eyes and his flesh were pale just like Byakuran's, but his hair threw off the pristine quality.

The man took a seat on one of many pieces of white furniture that was in this _office_ of his, and pat the cushion next to him. He smiled, his eyes closed, like they almost always were, and reached into a bag that had mysteriously appeared at his side, and retrieved a small, puffy marshmallow, which he proceeded to put into his mouth. "Come sit with me, Leo-kun." He beckoned, his head tilting ever so slightly, as if to plead to the young boy.

Leo nodded his head and proceeded to take a seat next to the man. It was less of him following an order because he was told to, but more of him following an order because Byakuran asked him to. The boy sat, avoiding looking at the other man as his weight sunk into the white seat of the couch he was sitting on.

"How have you been, Leo-kun?" Byakuran asked, tousling the boy's hair again. "Has everything been good with you?" He nodded slowly, still avoiding looking at the man he idolized.

"Quite, sir." He said, nodding again. Byakuran let out a soft chuckle and nudged at Leo's cheek with his knuckle.

"Please, don't call me something so formal. And quit with the whole –sama, nonsense." He chided. "I'd think we would be closer than that by now, Leo." The boy's eyes glanced over to his side, and up at the man. Byakuran had adjusted his position so his torso had twisted enough to drape one arm over the back of his couch, and could still freely reach into his bag of marshmallows.

"A-ah, I'm sorry sir!" Leo gasped suddenly; turning in a similar position to Byakuran's a look of shock spreading over his face. Had he offended Byakuran by saying these things to him? Had he really been saying all this? This was terrible. He could probably never gain Byakuran's trust again.

"Leo, please." Byakuran said, almost pouting as he removed his hand from his bag of marshmallows again, and pushed one of the sweet confections into Leo's mouth to silence his moment of surprise. "Don't get so frantic, I was just hoping we could drop all the honorific play. Just because we're in Japan, does not mean we have to speak like the Japanese."

Leo swallowed, feeling the sugar slide down his throat. But the fact that Byakuran was saying these words. These simple words, declaring he saw Leo as an equal. This sent shivers up his spine. "Th-thank you, _Byakuran_." He muttered, the sugar now making his throat feel dry.

"That's not a problem, is it?" Byakuran asked, his closed eyes opening, laced with childish innocence. Leo shook his head quickly, assuring Byakuran he was fine with this. "Good, I was hoping I wouldn't have to hear the term –sama from you again." His hand placed itself firmly on the space on Leo's shoulder between his neck and the armor. Lightly, his hand began to caress the flesh underneath the fabric. Heat rose quickly to Leo's cheeks. He wasn't used to having Byakuran touch him anywhere besides his head. "Besides," Byakuran added, leaning in closer to the boy, his smile wide—and slightly threatening. "There are much better things that could come out from your mouth, aren't there?"

The heat in Leo's cheeks grew more. "B-Byakuran…?" Leo muttered, starting to slide away from the man as he approached him, closing the space between them. Was…Was Byakuran really…_coming on to him_? Oh god, no way. He couldn't be.

"You're really pleasant to be around, Leo." Byakuran said, smiling, as his hand removed itself from Leo's shoulder, gently sliding down on to his chest. Leo's eyes shut; he didn't want to look at Byakuran while he was feeling so…so…so vulnerable.

_Fuck you, Byakuran_.

Leo's eyes opened suddenly, his hands going up to his face, covering his mouth, fearing those words were just spoken. "Oh god, Byakuran, I'm so sorry…!" he said quickly, only to get a quizzical expression from the older man.

He blinked. "What are you sorry for, Leo?" he asked, smiling. Leo gasped, and quickly mentioned, thinking he had said some rather obscene words to the other man. Byakuran chuckled, and poked at the boy's right eye. "Knock it off in there, Mukuro-dono." He said, causing Leo to raise slight questions.

Leo began to speak again, trying to ask what Byakuran was doing. "Shh." He muttered to the boy, his smile growing as the seconds ticked past. "You respect me quite a lot, don't you, Leo?" The boy nodded, the fire in his cheeks more apparent than ever. "Well, how would you like to show your respect for me, without speaking a word?"

Byakuran really did have a way with his words. Despite how he knew how to speak with subtlety, he was brilliant at destroying subtlety, and replacing it with full, blunt facts. It was just something that had always been in his nature. It was something he was fantastic at. It was something…that Leo sometimes didn't like.

"I-I would very much like that, sir—er, Byakuran." Leo muttered, silently apologizing for using another formality. Byakuran's eyes opened again, and looked into the boy. His smile was no longer wide, but soft, and almost gentle.

"Really, now?" He asked, his tone of voice representing the opposite of what his expression was stating. Leo stumbled back on the couch, falling back so one of his legs had elevated on to the piece of furniture, and the other was still resting comfortably on the ground. "Leo, are you sure? You might take those words back."

Leo nodded. "Byakuran, what do you have in mind?" He asked, his tone brave and enticing.

Byakuran's smile became mostly joyous again. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked as he slid himself close to Leo's sprawled out form. One of his hands gathered up the boy's wrists, and held them over his head, pinning his hands to the arm of the couch. "I'm going to fuck you."

Leo stared blankly up at the man, his jaw slacking and open in a mixture of shock and horror. Did he really hear that man say that? Did Byakuran really just say he was going to…to…_with a minor…_?! Byakuran's smile was gentle again. Leo squirmed a bit, he hadn't been anticipating this for today.

"What's wrong? Already want to take those words back?" Byakuran asked, his body lowering in such a way so his face was right above Leo's. "You scared?" Leo nodded. This seemed to be the only way he was communicating today. "You shouldn't be." Byakuran purred, using his free hand to run his fingers along the boy's cheek. "Yes, it will hurt at first, but I plan on prolonging this for you."

Leo blushed, and tried to look away from the man, only to find himself smiling a bit.

"You've wanted this for a while, hmm?" Byakuran asked, caressing the flesh of Leo's cheek again. "You get nervous when I speak to you, because you're mentally undressing me with your eyes, aren't you?" Leo began to speak. "You blush, not because I am a higher figure than you, but because I've caught you while you're fantasizing about me?" Again, Leo tried to speak. "You stutter because you've caught yourself saying my name aloud when I don't even say a word to you." Another shot at it… "You call me 'sir' and '-sama' because you're practicing obedience, in case I decide to one day use BDSM skills on you."

Byakuran allowed Leo to speak this time. "H-how did you know…?" Leo asked, stuttering, just like Byakuran had noted. "H-how could you tell…?" Byakuran laughed, leaning close against Leo, and turning his head to the side. His face laid between Leo's face and the couch, his white mess of hair brushing against the cushioning.

"Not hard." He purred, his mouth against Leo's ear, his breath turning into a whisper as his lips gently rubbed against the flesh of the boy. Byakuran gasped softly in order to entice the boy into making some noise of his own. "I know how your mind works, Leo." He smiled against the boy's ear, gasping again into it, this time, striking a chord with the young Italian.

"Nngh…" Leo muttered, feeling Byakuran's warm breath cause his nerves to tingle and his flesh to come to life.

Byakuran laughed quietly. "You like this?" He muttered, his laugh lingering in the boys ear. "You one of those people who enjoy the slightest touch, no matter where it is?" Leo shut his eyes, what a humiliating thing to say. "I bet you get hard whenever I mess up your hair, hm?"

"By-Byakuran, please…" He murmured. "You're being mean." The Millefiore head laughed at him. Mean? What a childish thing for Leo to say.

"I'm being mean?" he asked, pulling his weight up so he could look down at Leo's form. He was in such a provocative position with his legs so far apart. It was like he was begging for something more than just Byakuran's breath in his ear. Byakuran chuckled softly, his knees sinking into the couch as he leaned over Leo. "Would you rather me stop teasing you, and remove your clothing right now, and force my way inside you?" Leo's mind raced, and the mere thought of Byakuran taking him like that….It caused the blood between his legs to stir, and his superior was taking notice of it. "But, I can't just leave you wanting me, can I?"

Leo swallowed roughly, staring up at the older man. Both pairs of chillingly cool eyes gazed into one another, causing time to hit a grinding halt. But this didn't seem to please Byakuran, as he grew close to Leo, his hand running along his neck, and over to the zipper at the top of the boy's collar. Leo released squeal of shock and began to struggle, realizing that the zipper was slowly being clicked, and lowered, his neck and upper chest becoming exposed.

"Byakuran, cut it out!" Leo cried out. He had always been incredibly interested, and yes, he was attracted to Byakuran. But, he could never imagine he could be attracted to a man like this, and this was just…it was too much. Clearly, Byakuran wasn't content with Leo's admirable attraction to the man, and he wanted to take it a few steps farther. "I-I don't want to do this! I don't like men!"

Byakuran smiled, but it was a disappointed sort of smile. "I know that, Leo." He said. "But you like me, don't you?" Byakuran's tone had such a serious ring to it as he said that. This was true. Leo did like Byakuran. Quite a lot. Perhaps he did have a sort of sexual inkling towards this man, but it seemed so improbably. Leo didn't like men.

"I don't like men." He repeated.

'_Kufufu...'_

Leo shivered as he laughed. This was not his laugh. He had such a friendly, cheerful laugh. It never sounded that…that cruel. But this laugh, that laugh that did not belong to Leo, it was just enough to edge Byakuran on. His smile broke, and his lips separated, his teeth showing just barely behind the remains of the grin.

"I don't know, Leo." Byakuran purred, tugging at the zipper more. "With you adding that laugh to your denial, I have to wonder." Byakuran's face hovered over Leo's, his breath warm, and running over Leo's cheeks. His heart pounded and his eyes slowly shut. He was entirely beneath Byakuran, and there was absolutely no way he would be able to fight this man enough to escape. Byakuran was a man, that even when you pleaded, he wouldn't release his captives. And as far as Leo was concerned, he was Byakuran's captive at this moment.

Byakuran chuckled, taking in the astounding image that was a totally content Leo, with his eyes shut, and his body braced. This was something he was only too good at achieving: submission. It was something he could do with anyone. Even the certain Mist Guardian that inhabited Leo's body. He could get anyone down on their knees, pledging allegiance to him in matter of moments.

"You waiting for something?" Byakuran asked, gently pressing his lips against Leo's cheek, placing a tender kiss on the boy. "You want more than just my body on top of yours?"

Leo let out a soft, whimper like gasp as Byakuran's voice radiated about him, and his lips rubbed against his flesh. Now…Now he was starting to forget about how he didn't like men. There was too much heat coursing through his body to care about preference. "Y-yes, sir…" he muttered as he continued to keep his eyes firmly shut. "I am waiting."

Byakuran laughed, his lips connecting against Leo's cheek once more, carefully sliding their way over, just so his tongue could slip out and tease the corner of Leo's lips. The boy's mouth instinctively opened, expecting Byakuran to enter his tongue inside him. But the boy was left panting, and gasping for the man to just take him already. Breathily, Leo spoke "C-come on already…" he groaned, balling his hands into fists, as he desperately, and silently begging for the man to do something more.

"Come on?" Byakuran whispered against Leo's lips. "What do you want from me, Leo?" His lips were moving in such a way, that if Leo was to time it right, he could have captured that man's mouth and gotten exactly what he wanted. But he couldn't, not to Byakuran.

Leo's chest heaved, and he could feel Byakuran's breath entering his mouth. "P-please…" he muttered, despite how seconds ago, he was denying wanting this. "Y-your mouth…i-it's so close to mine…"

The zipper clicked down a few more notches. "And…?" Byakuran sighed, leaving a heavy exhale as a sign of encouragement for the boy to reply. "What is it you want, Leo?"

"Kiss me already!" Leo cried out, tired of Byakuran playing with him. He wasn't like Shouichi, he didn't like nonsense when he was about to have sex—wait…was he really about to—_mmph…_

Leo's mind was interrupted, as Byakuran finally figured out what Leo wanted. It seemed so hard to understand the boy, but now that he could hear what Leo wanted? Oh yes, this was perfect.

Delicately, Byakuran's tongue dipped deep into Leo's mouth, lingering in each of the crevices of that cavern, running along the grooves in the boy's teeth. Leo gasped, squirming just a little bit beneath the man, trying to hint that he wanted more. His tongue laid idly in his own mouth, as Byakuran dominated over him, his tongue leading the way, and jabbing around in his mouth. And then, it slipped beneath Leo's tongue, causing it to spring to life.

Leo's tongue swirled around Byakuran's, practically causing the two organs to tie themselves into a knot. He moaned heavily, feeling the man overpower him and suck him into himself. Leo's jaw relaxed entirely, as if to say to Byakuran that it was fine, he won, and he wouldn't fight him.

This wasn't Leo's first kiss. It wasn't even his first kiss with another male. But it was his first kiss in which he was absolutely overcome and overpowered.

Byakuran pulled away, his mouth still open, and the edge of his tongue just barely sticking out. Saliva coated the tip of his tongue, connecting his mouth still with Leo's. This string of spit, was their red thread so to speak.

"How was that?" Byakuran asked, smirking as he placed his hand upon Leo's stomach, pressing the edges of the two belts that attached to the boys coat. The belts eased open quickly, and with another motion, Byakuran grasped the zipper on the half open coat, and proceeded to remove the rest of it, causing the coat to open before him.

Leo's eyes slowly opened, and glanced at Byakuran. He was in a daze, but nodded nevertheless. "Th-thank you…" he muttered. "Tha—"

"I'm not done." He hissed suddenly, his eyes narrowing as he glared at Leo. "You think I'm going to just sit back now, as you zip your collar back up, and be on your merry way?" Byakuran shook his head slightly, as if to scold his junior. "Do you think I willingly swap saliva with everyone who asks, Leo? You owe me now."

Leo tried to sit up, but Byakuran's hand was still persistently waiting on his wrists, keeping him pinned to the couch. "It's a shame though…" Byakuran sighed sadly. "I'm going to feel terrible fucking you dry."

"Then don't!" Leo protested. "If you're going to, at least use lube or something!" He swallowed roughly, staring up at the man, gasping softly. Byakuran shook his head, still smiling, as his hand slid along Leo's bare chest

"Your skin is very soft." Byakuran muttered, his head leaning against it, as he placed several tender, but gentle kisses along his chest. Leo gasped softly, his head tilting back as Byakuran's teeth grazed over his flesh, finding their way over to one of the partially erect nipples on his chest.

"A-ah…" Leo gasped, his head digging into the cushioning of the couch. "B-byakuran…" he whimpered as the man's teeth sank into the soft nub of flesh that was Leo's nipple. Byakuran laughed softly, his hand removing itself from Leo's wrists, and sliding down towards his hips. Now was a good time to allow the boy freedom to use his hands. There was no way he would fight, no way he would run away.

"Yes, Leo?" He asked, humming against his chest as his hands carefully made their way around Leo's hips, unfastening the button on the top of his pants, and lowering the boy's fly. It was more than obvious that Leo's body at least, was enjoying this. An apparent bulge had made itself known between his legs since Byakuran started to use the boy as a plaything.

"Wh-what else are you going to do?" he asked softly, one of his eyes shutting as some nervous tears grew in the corner of his eye. Leo gasped then, as Byakuran's hand pressed down sharply on his covered, and steadily increasing erection.

"What do you think?" Byakuran teased as his body slid down, his head against Leo's crotch. Leo thrust up slightly, moaning while Byakuran carefully slid his hands around the waist of his pants, and his underwear. His hand carefully slipped into his assistant's underwear, grasping the fabric and sliding them down, just enough so Leo's length was exposed.

His eyes shut quickly, and refused to look at himself, or the other man. He suddenly felt insignificant, because he was sure Byakuran was a good deal larger than he was. Leo whined softly, and he knew what was to come.

"Please, try to hold back, will you?" Byakuran asked of Leo as his head dipped down, his mouth open wide as he slowly took Leo's member into his mouth.

"Mmph…" Leo cried while he bit down on to his lip. He could feel Byakuran's lips wrapped around him, and slowly pressing against the base of his shaft, the man's face buried in a bit of a forest of dark hair. "B-Byakuran!" Leo gasped, thrusting into the man's mouth.

Byakuran hummed against Leo, his tongue wrapping around the boy's length, his head bobbing up and down. Leo's taste liquefied itself in his mouth, and every so often, Byakuran would swallow against him, causing Leo to causally moan as he felt such a reaction. Leo cried out, as Byakuran's head rose, and took a moment to just casually suck at Leo's head. His tongue darted at it, and just to taunt the boy, Byakuran gently ran his teeth along it. Leo cried out—from pain—not from enjoyment as the man gave him a shock to his system.

"Cut it out!" Leo snapped. "That hurt!" Byakuran chuckled, especially since he broke Leo out from such a delirium. Was he that easy to wake up?

"Gomen, gomen." Byakuran hummed after removing Leo from his mouth. Byakuran sat up, and kneeled back, away from Leo. "However, I think you want more than just head from me, isn't that right, Leo?" Leo sat up a bit, looking up at Byakuran, who was a bit preoccupied, undoing his belt, and unfastening the buttons on his pants. He caught the boy's eye, noticing how he was watching him undo his pants. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Leo nodded slowly and began to speak.

"You want me inside you, don't you?" Byakuran asked. Leo nodded. "You want all this—" Byakuran opened up his pants, just enough to expose himself, proving that Leo had been right about the man being a good deal larger than him. His cock stuck out, pointing at the boy in a way that nearly drew Leo to him right there. "—right inside you, rubbing against your prostate. You want me to fuck you so hard that I make your rectum rupture. You want me so badly, you're willing to give your entire body to me, right?"

_Byakuran, this body will never be yours._

Leo nodded, ignoring the voice in his mind, contradicting the Millefiore's statements. "Yes, sir, it is." Leo agreed, his cheeks on fire. Byakuran's hands slipped around Leo's back, grasping the remaining bit of pant fabric that kept them up at his hips. With a single motion, he had yanked those down, pulling the pants down to Leo's ankles. Then, as if he were a butler, removing the shoes of someone he served, Byakuran carefully removed both Leo's boots and set them to the side. Off came the pants, and Leo's legs were bare, free to move without restraint.

"This will hurt, Leo." Byakuran purred as he slid towards Leo, picking up the boys legs, and wrapping them around his waist. Leo was now at an awkward angle, and his back was in an awkward arch, his ass sitting on Byakuran's lap. "But I can be kind, you know." He said softly as he reached to where his bag of marshmallows had been, pulling out a small tube of lotion. Byakuran opened the bottle, pouring a good deal of the lotion on his hand, and rubbing it along himself. The man sighed gently, sensitive to his own touch, before he placed his hand between the cheeks of Leo, and pressed at the boy's entrance with his lotion coated fingers.

Leo moaned while Byakuran slid one of his fingers into the tight ring of muscle. Byakuran smiled, scooping up the boy so he was more sitting than lying back now. Byakuran leaned against Leo, placing a delicate kiss on his lips. "Just relax." He said, as he wriggled his finger about within him, before slipping in a second one.

Carefully, Byakuran began to bend both of his fingers, not willing to add a third just yet, because he wanted Leo to feel just a little bit of pain. Leo groaned heavily, thrusting his hips as he took in the sensation of the Millefiore who was having his way with him. "By-byakuran…" Leo moaned as the fingers were removed.

"Be prepared to scream, okay?" Byakuran said, as he lined his organ up with Leo. "I know it'll be hard, but please don't scream Mukuro's name."

_Kufufu…_

And with a powerful, drawn out thrust, Byakuran forced himself inside the boy. Leo fought the scream, how he fought it. His jaw clenched down, biting down on his lip, causing blood to spout up. But his jaw suddenly relaxed, and his throat opened wide.

"_Byakuran!!"_ Leo screamed, thrusting upwards. Byakuran wrapped his arms around the boy, helping him sit up straight, seeing how Leo had been placed at Byakuran's lap. Leo wrapped his arms tightly around Byakuran's back, his head falling down, almost resting on the man's shoulder. The man moaned, thrusting gently, causing Leo to gasp with each thrust.

"It's hurt, doesn't it?" Byakuran whispered to Leo, as he kissed the boy's neck. His hands gripped his waist and slowly began to grind into him. Leo's head tilted to the side, tilting towards Byakuran's forehead, giving it a light kiss. However, the man looked up, his mouth opening and catching Leo's. Their jaws opened wide, allowing a sort of battle to take place, as their tongues tangled together, and saliva was swapped.

And all this time, Byakuran didn't cease his thrusting into Leo's rectum. And his head never ceased from rubbing at Leo's prostate. "B-Byakuran…." Leo groaned as the man wrapped his hand around the boy's throbbing member. His hand slid over him cautiously, humming as he gripped him.

"It's okay if you cum, Leo." He whispered, "Everything in here is white already."

Leo nodded slowly and gasped loudly as Byakuran gave the boy's member long, heavy and rough strokes. "N-ngh…Byakuran…" he gasped, his hips bucking slightly as the man gave him powerful and quick thrusts inside of him. "A-ah…ah!!" Leo's hips jolted forwards, his erection twitching as fluid began to excrete from him. "B-bya-chan…!" He cried out, adding a rather affectionate honorific to the man's name.

Byakuran smiled, his hand now coated in Leo's pearly, sticky seed. The man gave a few more authoritative thrusts into Leo, before allowing himself to release himself. Rather than Leo and his loud, breathy and desperate crying of Byakuran's name, he on the other hand, let out a soft gasp, whispering Leo's name as his hips relaxed.

Moments later, Byakuran pulled out, his smile bright, as if nothing had just happened. For a simple, added bonus—just to tease Leo for the nth time that day—Byakuran held the hand in which Leo released himself into up to his mouth. Carefully, he slid his fingers into his mouth, tasting the salty flavor of the young man's semen. Byakuran laughed a bit, having cleaned his hands of the mess, and having left Leo with another enjoyable mental image.

Byakuran then reached to the side of the couch and handed Leo his clothing and his boots, before buttoning his pants back up. "First time, huh?" he asked, a bit too late, seeing as how it was all said and done with.

Leo shook his head as he redressed himself. "No, Byakuran, it wasn't." He said, smiling at the man.

"Oh? Who was she then?"

"It wasn't a girl, Byakuran." Leo laughed, his tone soft. "Just because I don't necessarily like men, doesn't mean that I haven't slept with one."

"Then who is _he_?"

Leo's smile broadened.

"_Kufufu_." Leo chuckled. "You said his name earlier, Bya-chan." Leo yanked his zipper up all the way before looking over his shoulder at the man, his right eye having a rather red glow to it. "Figure it out yourself"


End file.
